Sunshine
by ForTheLoveofJeevas
Summary: Jet wasn't a stalker. He just happened to be roomed close to Lee on the ship to Ba Sing Se. And he just happened to hear odd noises coming from said room What if Lee was in trouble?


Jet wasn't a stalker.

He just…_happened_ to be near Lee everywhere he went. He also just happened to notice how strikingly attractive the black haired boy was. And he just happened to notice where said attractive boy's room was because his just happened to be a few doors down.

So, when he heard quiet noises coming from Lee's room one night, he couldn't help but press against the door. What if he was in trouble?

"_Ohh…Jet…."_

Um. Um. What?

Jet reeled back from the door, face burning. Again, what? He must not have heard right. He must be imagining things. After all, why would Lee be moaning _his_ name? Jet crept closer to the door again, only to hear his name moaned sensually a second time followed by a breathy moan. The brunet could feel the tightening of his pants and he nearly couldn't help himself as he cracked the other boy's door open. Just a peak….

The sight that greeted the Freedom Fighter would have even the straightest men all hot and bothered.

There laid Lee on his bed, back arched and blankets tangled around his legs. One of the pale boy's hands was wrapped around his obvious hard-on, the other gripping at the remainder of the sheets that weren't kicked down the bed. The boy's cheeks were perfectly pink, his lips parted as he panted.

Jet licked his lips, mouth feeling dry and pants feeling very, very uncomfortably tight by now.

"Nghh, _Jet_…" the sex god moaned again and Jet just couldn't stop himself. He crept closer, shutting the door quietly behind him, and found himself near the bed.

Lee's eyes were closed, and he was too…_busy_, to notice the fact that he wasn't alone. So, needless to say, when a pair of lips descended his, he was more than surprised. Gold eyes flew open to reveal the tan skinned boy he'd been fantasizing about, soft lips pressed firmly to his. Screw it, Lee thought, if he's going along with it….

Lee's hand reached up to twist its self into Jet's soft, silky hair, tugging the Freedom Fighter closer. Said Freedom Fighter settled on top of the pale refugee, hands roaming downward, scratching lightly at the satin skin and tweaking Lee's nipples, swallowing his moans and smirking as the boy arched up against him. His hands continued their journey southward, until they reached Lee's thick, pulsing member. Jet wrapped his fingers around it, giving a languid stroke and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Lee arched again, breaking his and Jet's kiss, crying out. "Ahh! Jet..." The fingers Lee still had wrapped in Jet's hair clenched, tugging harshly. Jet let out a hiss and dove into the boy's neck, nibbling and sucking at the warm skin. Bright marks began to litter the teen's neck as Jet made his way up to Lee's unscarred ear. "Tell me what you want," he whispered heatedly, sucking the lobe into his mouth, and nibbling gently.

Lee racked his nails over Jet's scalp, down his neck. "Jet," he whimpered, "please."

Jet smirked as he lifted his face to look into Lee's eyes. "Please what?" he asked. The black haired boy's eyes were clouded over with lust, pupils almost taking over the tiger stone coloured irises. His lips were parted, chest heaving with pants as he stared up at the wolfish looking Freedom Fighter.

It was a struggle to think, let alone form verbal sentences. "Jet…fuck me," he managed, on a breath.

Jet's own member gave a twitch as Lee looked him in the eye and murmured those three words. He looked around the room and upon spotting a tin of oil, he grabbed it and began to coat his fingers. Lee didn't even need to be told to roll over; he rolled onto his stomach, hips lifted to the air and hands grasping at the headboard. He could feel his face turn a few shades darker at being in such a position.

Jet began to slowly insert a finger into that sweet, sweet heat, wrapping his body over the adorably submissive boy to where he could stroke Lee's member with his free hand. "Relax," he murmured into the tensed boy's ear. "It'll feel better if you relax."

Lee growled. "Stop treating me like a virgin and get on with it," he hissed. This was about as relaxed as he got, anyways.

Jet rolled his eyes. _Fine then_, he thinks, smirk widening. He shoved two more tanned fingers into Lee, stretching tight muscle, pressing against that little bundle of nerves.

The firebender went nearly limp as Jet pressed his fingers against his prostate and couldn't help but nearly scream the Freedom Fighter's name. His fingers scraped at the sheets and he continued to let out mellifluous moan after mellifluous moan.

If Jet wasn't in that tight heat soon, so help him Spirits, he was going to die. He quickly slipped his pants off, shirt having been gone some time ago, and let out a hiss as he coated Little Jet with oil.

The feeling of Lee's walls around Jet's rock hard, throbbing member was unlike anything he could remember. No one was quite so warm, so tight, and just…perfect. He let out a loud moan as Lee gasped at the feeling of being stretched wider than those three fingers had stretched him, reveling in the pleasantly full feeling of Jet inside of him. "Move," the black haired boy moaned.

The tan rebel certainly did not need to be told twice. He pulled back, only to slam back, hitting Lee's prostate dead on. This time he really did let out a scream and as Jet began a rapid, gratifyingly hard and boarder lining on painful pace. Lee pushed back to meet Jet's thrusts, fragmented words blearily pouring out of his mouth. Words like "_harder_" and "_Agni, don't stop_…so good". Moans poured from both their mouths, Jet's smooth and velvety while Lee's where rougher, higher, needier.

"I'm…I'm so…close…Jet," Lee panted. Jet moaned in response, his own orgasm fast approaching. His hand came around to wrap it's self around Lee's member, feeling it twitch beneath his fingers, stroking in time to his still brutal, if slightly erratic, thrusts. They could feel the heat in the bottom of their stomachs pooling hotter and hotter, breaths becoming even quicker until finally they came, Jet collapsing onto the ex-prince, who was too tired to care at the moment. He felt completely drained and more than sated at the same time. It was only seconds before the dream world claimed them both.

* * *

><p>When Lee awoke the next morning he was acutely aware as to how warm his bed was (and how sore he was, but that was a different matter). It wasn't that usual it's-warm-right-here-because-I've slept-here-for-x-amount-of-hours, but more like someone had stuck a ginormous heated wall behind him.<p>

A heated wall that apparently moved.

The memories of last night came flooding back to the firebender. Jet must still be here, he thought, turning over to find said boy, head propped up on one hand, a serene smile on his lips. His other hand came up and began to brush through Lee's boar-q-pine-eque bedhead.

"Were you…watching me sleep?" Lee asked shaking off Jet's hand. _Stalker_….

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine."


End file.
